Set Up
by Haytar96
Summary: They were soooo set up! (Pepperony) I don't own IMAA...requested by Maybe Potts!


**(A/N Okay…requested by Maybe Potts. I hope you like it!)**

Pepper made her way to the armory with a crooked smile on her face. She opened the door only to see Tony working as usual and Rhodey arguing with him about something. "Dude you better do it before she gone forever!" Rhodey said warningly. Pepper walked through the door "Before who's gone forever?" she asked curious. Tony stiffened "Uhhh…I better convince Whitney to forgive me before she's hates me forever…" he said avoiding Pepper's eyes. Rhodey face palmed and shook his head. Pepper frowned and sadness took over her, "Oh…well good luck with that…" she said walking over to a chair to start he homework. Tony put his head in his hands and silently groaned, Rhodey who felt bad for his friend put his hand on his shoulder.

Rhodey walked home thinking about Tony and Pepper and how dumb Tony is being. He shook his head as he walked through the front door of the house. "What's wrong James?" His mother Roberta asked. Rhodey sighed "Tony…he's being dumb…" he said crossing his arms frowning. Roberta sighed "He still won't tell Pepper how he feels?" she asked. Rhodey nodded annoyed, "oh James I need to remind you about your school's carnival tomorrow." Roberta said suddenly remembering. Rhodey rolled his eyes and his eyes lit up. "Mom you are a genius!" he said quickly and ran off to his room leaving his shocked mother behind.

The next day Rhodey gave Happy a thumbs up. Happy nodded and stood by the Ferris wheel controls, Pepper walked by looking down at a clipboard and talking into a headset. "No. No. put the popcorn guy nears some of the games….and keep the petting zoo far away from the balloon game. The popping freaks them out." She said and looked up to see Rhodey at the ticket counter, "Hey Rhodey….Have you seen Tony? I need him to help me set up some lights and stuff." Pepper asked with a smile. Rhodey shrugged his shoulders, "No idea…" he said trying to hide his smile. Pepper sighed and went on searching.

Later that night the carnival was thriving with people. Pepper walked around the place making sure everything went according to plan. Tony fixed anything that ended up broken or on the frits. A few girls followed him giggling; he wasn't wearing the usual outfit. He was wearing a pair of Levi Jeans and a grey t-shirt and a tool belt was hanging around his hips. Rhodey left the ticket booth in the hands of the Erwin twin and went to take his break; he saw Tony standing on top of a latter trying to fix the lighting on one of the food places. Tony took a light bulb out of his tool belt and spotted Pepper concentrating on her clipboard, the end of her pencil was in between her teeth. The latter wobbled as Tony leaned forward towards the redhead, he let out a startled yelp when he leaned forward too much and fell into the bushes.

Pepper heard a yelp and looked up from her work. She saw Tony peek his head out of the bushes a small blush on his cheeks. Pepper jogged over to him and help him up "You alright?" she asked smiling. Tony nodded "Ya….just fell off of the latter." He said rubbing his head. Pepper laughed and rubbed the leaves off of his shirt, "I guess so…please and try to not hurt yourself Tony…" she said with a crooked smile and left to check on the rest of the carnival. Rhodey shook his head and approached Tony "man you really need to tell her…" he said and Tony shook his head, "No…she might not feel the same…" he said sadly. Rhodey sighed and grabbed his best friends arm. They approached Pepper and Tony was horrified, "hey Pepper…you guys need a break...why don't you two go ride the Ferris wheel?" Rhodey said nudging the two teen towards the big wheel. They were about to protest when Happy shoved them into the circular seat. They were up in the air before they could protest, "Rhodey!" Pepper shouted but she was ignored.

An awkward silence filled the space between them. Pepper looked down and noticed that all of the other seats were empty and they weren't moving. "I have a feeling we're going to be up her for a while…" Tony said. Pepper nodded and looked around; she leaned over and picked up a picnic basket. She opened it and pulled out two sodas and some food. "I think this was planned…" she said passing Tony a soda. Tony laughed and nodded, "Rhodey." They said together.

An hour later people began to leave the carnival. The only thing left was the two teens on the Ferris wheel. Pepper was laughing at something Tony said; "Wow…" she said giggling. Tony smirked and nodded "Ya that's right make fun of me…" he said. Pepper smiled then jumped when it started to rain. She gasped at the cold and Tony pulled her closer to keep her warm, Pepper blushed but treasured the warmth. It was a complete down pour and Tony couldn't help it any longer, he kissed her. Pepper was shocked of course but she was finally kissing the love of her life in the rain. What could get better?

Tony's foot slipped on the wet floor and it hit something hard. He stopped kissing Pepper and looked down, "well I found our way down…" he said with a smile. Pepper laughed and watched as Tony turned into Iron Man. He picked her up and flew down to the ground and armored down again. "I defiantly don't want to be electrocuted…"he said laughing. Pepper smiled and kissed him one more time in the rain.

Rhodey walked into the armory the next morning to find Tony sleeping in one of the old airplane chairs with Pepper curled up in his lap snoozing away. He smiled and turned off the lights to let his two best friends sleep. "It soooo worked…." He said praising his genius. Pepper Potts and Tony stark were finally together….

**(A/N Ok soooo I hoped you liked this Maybe Potts…rewrote it twice! Lol Well please review! Wish me luck on Exams! I need sleep now…Bye!)**


End file.
